In a direct injection type of an internal combustion engine which directly injects the fuel into a fuel chamber among the internal combustion engines of an automobile, there is widely used a high pressure fuel supply pump equipped with an electromagnetic suction valve which pressurizes the fuel at a high pressure and discharges a desired amount of the fuel.
As an example of the high pressure fuel supply pump equipped with the electromagnetic suction valve, PTL 1 discloses a high pressure fuel supply pump in which a movable component of the electromagnetic suction valve moved by an electromagnetic force is divided into two parts (anchor and rod). When the electromagnetic force is loaded, only the anchor is used to generate collision energy when the movable portion comes into conflict with a fixed portion (core) in order to reduce collision noises.